


Under Covers

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Crack, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This started as just the cracky bunny where 'Harvey writes romance novels under a pseudonym' and became Harvey's a secret romance novelist with a side of schmoop and some massage ... with some Donna love!  Enjoy!</p><p>PS dietpunkfics is totally an enabler (although thanks for the read through! <3 )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Covers

Donna could admit to herself that she had a bit of an unhealthy obsession for romance novels - bodice rippers as her mother used to call them.  She had one favorite author though, someone she followed religiously.  Sylvia Heart.  Donna had read every one of Sylvia Heart’s books, and ran a fan forum dedicated to the woman’s many novels.

Sylvia Heart didn’t write the normal girl meets boy and falls madly in love kind of romance.  Heart’s novels always involved intrigue and bickering that ended in truly fantastic sex; and not vanilla sex.  Donna’s favorite book involved the hero getting tied to a wrought iron bed and -

She cut that thought off before it went too far.  Needless to say Donna was a big fan.  Sylvia Heart never did book signings, never made appearances - not uncommon, but a little saddening as she had such a large following.

“Donna, put the book away and get back to work.”  Donna looked up and saw Harvey striding down the hall headed for his office.

“I’m on my break,” Donna called to her boss.  But, she folded down the page of her book and went back to work.

Harvey sat at his desk, logged onto his computer and began getting to work.  He had a couple of emails he should review before -

“Harvey, Louis is on the warpath, can I work in here?” Mike stood in the doorway, a stack of files in his arms and his big blue puppy dog eyes trained on his boss.

Harvey let out a soft sigh and nodded, motioning to the couch.  “Be my guest,” he said, watching as Mike practically ran for the couch and went to work, highlighter cap hanging from his obscenely attractive lips.

Ever since Mike had begun working for him, Harvey had been slightly distracted.  He didn’t think Mike realized how truly pretty he was; long eyelashes, high cheekbones and soft, pretty lips that begged to be kissed.  He rubbed his face and tried to focus on his work.  

***

Donna stared at the computer screen.  Sylvia Heart’s publishing company had just done the press release for her new book and Donna was in shock.  Sylvia Heart’s latest book was … about two men.

‘Political Intrigue

By Sylvia Heart

Hank Spartan works as a political analyst on Capital Hill.  He’s prided himself on being the best there is, the most sought after.  Then Mitch Rome is suddenly delivered to him as he new assistant.  Sparks fly instantly but Hank fights it; until one night when the men get caught in a storm, and after that night nothing will ever be the same.’

And when Donna scrolled down to view the cover of the new book, the shocks continued.  The drawing  on the cover depicted two men in a passionate embrace and they looked like … Harvey and Mike!  The hair colors and eye colors were different but the resemblance was uncanny.

“Oh my god,” Donna whispered.  Someone at Pearson Hardman was Sylvia Heart and using her boss and Mike as romance fodder!  She suddenly couldn’t wait to get her hands on the novel.  She also now had a mission - discover who  Sylvia Heart really was.

***

Harvey rubbed his eyes as he shut down; it had been a long day filled with needy clients and annoying associates.  Not Mike, though.  Mike had almost had a calming effect on him, seeming to appear right when he needed him most.

Hiding his attraction for his associate had become harder and harder.  But he was uncertain, almost nervous.  It was a new feeling for Harvey Specter and he wasn’t sure what to do about it.

“You’re still here?”

Harvey glanced up to see Mike in the doorway, rumpled and unintentionally sexy.  He nodded and finished packing up.  “Just leaving, actually,” he said as he closed his briefcase.  “You?”

“Same,” Mike said.  “Glad it’s Friday; this week has been nuts.”

“Agreed,” Harvey said.  He headed towards the door, and turned off his lights, his shoulder brushing Mike’s.

“Are you okay?” Mike asked, following Harvey to the elevator.  Pearson Hardman was quiet, everyone else having left the office hours ago.  Even the cleaning crew had come and gone.

Harvey stopped at the elevators and looked at his associate.  “Fine,” he said, jabbing the ‘down’ button.  He felt Mike move to stand next to him, felt Mike’s shoulder brushing his.  

“Sure?” Mike questioned further, the back of his hand brushing against Harvey’s as they waited.

Harvey swallowed and nodded.  “Fine, Mike,” he said.  “As you so aptly put it, this week has been nuts.”

“You look really tense,” Mike murmured as the elevator doors opened.  He stepped in and turned back to look at Harvey.  “Coming?”

Harvey swallowed again and stepped into the elevator.  He didn’t know what was going on, but if Mike was playing some sort of game, Harvey was having none of it.

“A stiff drink and a good night’s sleep will help,” Harvey replied as he stepped into the elevator, keeping his distance from his associate.

“Massage would help, too,” Mike said, taking a few steps over until his shoulder was brushing Harvey’s again.

Harvey closed his eyes and sighed softly.  “Mike,” he said softly.  “Just … stop.”

“Stop what?” Mike replied.  “Just suggesting -”

“Whatever game you’re playing, stop.”  Harvey took a couple of breaths and looked down at the floor.  “Just stop.” 

“Harvey.”  Mike’s voice was soft, gentle.  “Harvey, look at me.”

Harvey raised his gaze and looked at Mike, who was smiling at him.  Mike lifted a hand, gently cupped Harvey’s cheek, and then leaned in and pressed his lips to Harvey’s in a soft, chaste kiss.

Harvey pulled back after a second.  “Mike,” he started.

“No games, Harvey,” Mike said with a smile, leaning up to kiss Harvey again.  “By the way, this vulnerable, shy side of you? Really endearing and kind of sexy.  And I meant what I said about the massage.”

The elevator reached the ground floor and Harvey was in a bit of a daze as he followed Mike out of the building and onto the street where Mike had somehow already hailed a cab.  He slipped into the cab after Mike and gave the driver his address.

The cab ride was a bit of a blur, Harvey’s brain running a mile a minute as he went over everything that had happened in the past few minutes.  What the hell was happening?

“We’re finally doing what we should have been doing since day one,” Mike said.

“I said that out loud?” Harvey glanced over at Mike, who laughed and nodded.

“Yep,” Mike replied with a grin as the cab came to a stop and both men exited.  Harvey led the way into his apartment building, up the elevator and then into his penthouse, where Harvey suddenly found himself at a loss - an unusual feeling for him.

“Mike,” Harvey said.  “I don’t know - I mean it’s been a while since - I -”

Mike laughed and leaned over, kissing Harvey gently, nibbling on Harvey’s bottom lip.  He pulled back and wrapped Harvey’s tie around his hand, tugging a bit.  “Sexy, Harvey, you are very sexy,” he said.  “Now, direct me to your bedroom.  I’m pretty sure I suggested a massage.”

Harvey cracked a smile, laughed, and nodded.  “That you did,” he said, feeling a bit of his confidence return now that he knew Mike wasn’t play a game.  “That way.”  He pointed towards the bedroom and allowed Mike to lead the way.

“Swanky place, Harvey,” Mike said, releasing Harvey’s tie once they were in the bedroom.  “Although, floor to ceiling windows?  Really?  Do you have some sort of voyeurism kink I don’t know about?”

Harvey laughed again.  “No, I do not have a voyeurism kink,” he said.  “Think of it as … a king surveying his lands.”

Mike snorted and rolled his eyes.  “Of course,” he said.  “Still want that massage?”

Harvey smiled and nodded.  “I do,” he replied, and immediately began stripping down, tossing his clothes in the direction of the hamper.  When he was down to his black boxers he crawled onto the bed, pillowing his head on his arms.

Mike took a moment to admire Harvey, his eyes tracing over the smooth skin and  firm (if slightly tense) muscles.  He gave himself a mental shake and stripped down to his boxer briefs, crawling onto the bed and straddling Harvey’s hips.  

“Lotion’s on the end table,” Harvey murmured.

Mike smiled and reached over for the lotion, squeezing a bit into his hands before rubbing Harvey’s back.  The muscles were tense under his hands, and Mike hummed as he gently worked away the tension.

Harvey groaned loudly, sinking deeper into the mattress.  “Fuck, Mike,” he moaned.

“Didn’t realize you were so tense, huh?” Mike teased, his thumbs working on a particularly hard knot in Harvey’s shoulder.

“You,” Harvey started, “are doing this every Friday night.”

Mike laughed and leaned in, kissing Harvey’s nape.  “Every Friday night?”  He wrapped his lips around Harvey’s earlobe and gave it a gentle tug.

Harvey moaned.  “Yes,” he hissed.  “Every Friday night.”

“And you haven’t even experienced one of my scalp massages yet,” Mike murmured, pulling back and gently rubbing the leftover lotion into Harvey’s back, his fingers dipping into the waistband of Harvey’s boxers.  He pressed a little kiss to Harvey’s back, then emitted a very undignified squeak as he suddenly found himself flat on his back on Harvey’s bed.

“Scalp massage, huh?” Harvey murmured, pressing soft kisses to Mike’s jaw.

“Yep, I have magic fingers,” Mike replied, tilting his head to let Harvey attack his neck.

Harvey hummed and rolled over, resting his head against Mike’s chest.  “Prove it,” he said.

Mike laughed and began to run his fingers through Harvey’s hair, thumbs gently rubbing Harvey’s temples.  It was tough at first, but once Mike broke apart the epic amounts of product in Harvey’s hair it became much easier.  Harvey’s hair was incredibly soft, tickling his palms as Mike worked.  “I think I could get used to this,” Mike murmured.

“Me too,” Harvey mumbled, half asleep.  “And at some point this weekend, we’re going to have sex.”

“We’d better,” Mike replied with a laugh.  “I didn’t do all this just to sleep the weekend away.”  He waited for Harvey’s reply.  “Harvey?”  The only response he got was a soft snore.  He looked down and found Harvey fast asleep, hair falling across his forehead, a look of complete peace on his face.  “Apparently no sex tonight though.”  He sighed and shifted them both and tugged the covers up over both of them, smiling when Harvey wrapped his arms around him and snuggled in close.

***

When Mike woke the next morning, it took him a few minutes to remember where he was.  The arms around him tightened and he smiled, glancing down at Harvey.  He carefully extricated himself from Harvey’s grasp and climbed out of bed, chuckling when Harvey burrowed into the bed, wrapping his arms around the pillow Mike had been using.

Mike padded to the bathroom, smiling at his reflection in the mirror.  “Finally,” he murmured as he washed his hands.  He began to head to the kitchen to find something for breakfast but found himself in Harvey’s home office instead.  He knew that snooping probably wasn’t the best way to keep Harvey’s trust, but … 

Harvey’s desk was covered in papers and letters, but Mike’s eyes were drawn to a couple of awards on the bookshelf to the side of his desk.  “Oh my god,” he whispered.  On the bookshelf were four little statuettes, RITA awards from the Romance Writers of America to Sylvia Heart.  Mike moved around the desk and looked at the papers strewn about.  Letters from Sylvia Heart’s publisher, story ideas, book cover designs … 

“Oh my god,” Mike whispered again.

“So you found my secret,” Harvey said from the doorway.

Mike jumped and looked up.  “Sorry, I was going to make us breakfast but - you’re Sylvia Heart!”

Harvey sighed and nodded.  “I am,” he said.

“Donna’s favorite author,” Mike continued.

“I know,” Harvey replied.  “She read Sylvia Heart’s books during her lunch hour.”

Mike glanced down at the desk again and noticed a copy of Sylvia Heart’s latest book.  “Harvey,” he said slowly.  “This is us.  You wrote about us?  But Sylvia’s know for her heterosexual romance not her -”

“I couldn’t get you out of my head,” Harvey interrupted.  “And I thought that if I could just write it down.”

Mike smiled and moved around the desk, wrapping himself around Harvey.  “You immortalized us in print,” he said.  “That is really, really romantic.”

“That’s me,” Harvey muttered, kissing Mike gently.  “I’m a romantic.”

“In your own special way,” Mike agreed.  “So, are you going to tell Donna?  Or can I tell her?”

“I’ll tell her,” Harvey said.

“Can I be there when you do?” Mike asked with a grin.

“No,” Harvey replied, smacking Mike’s ass.  “I’ll tell her in my own way, in my own time.  Now, what are you making me for breakfast?”

Mike laughed and wiggled out of Harvey’s grasp.  “If you have what I need, I can make you strawberry blintzes,” he said, tossing a wink over his shoulder as he headed for the kitchen.

“Oh I definitely have what you need,” Harvey murmured, watching Mike’s ass appreciatively for a minute before following the younger man into the kitchen.

***

They did eventually have sex.  Copious amounts of sex all over Harvey’s penthouse that had Mike worried he wouldn’t be able to walk on Monday morning.

Thankfully he’d been fully recovered on Monday morning.  He arrived at work early, and found that Harvey was already in his office and Donna wasn’t in yet.  He noticed that there was a beautifully wrapped box on Donna’s desk and he grinned as he walked past, heading into Harvey’s office.

“You sign it?” Mike asked.

Harvey glanced up and grinned.  “Maybe,” he said.  “Go on, I left some files on your desk - we have a client meeting this afternoon and I need you prepped and ready.”

“Aye aye, Captain,” Mike replied with a wink before heading to his desk.

Harvey chuckled and went to work, keeping an eye on Donna’s desk for when his assistant arrived.

***

Donna whistled to herself, sipping her coffee as she approached her desk.  She faltered when she saw that Harvey was already in the office.  Harvey was never in the office before her, even when she was late.

She gave Harvey a nod as she sat down, and her eyes lit on the wrapped present on her desk.

“It’s not my birthday,” Donna said softly as she set her coffee down and turned on her computer.  She carefully unwrapped the present and her eyes widened when she saw it was an a hardback copy of ‘Political Intrigue’ by Sylvia Heart and when she carefully opened the cover, she saw that it was signed.

“A signed copy of ‘Political Intrigue’,” Donna murmured, running a hand reverently over the cover.  “I must blog about this.”

Back in the associate bullpen of Pearson Hardman, Mike was giving into some of his immature urges.  He’d logged into ‘Hearts Aflame’ website, the fansite dedicated to Sylvia Heart and quickly created a username.  He searched out the general forum, and made a post.  A post he was sure was going to get quite a few hits.

Donna somehow waited until lunch to log onto the ‘Hearts Aflame’ fansite to blog about her signed copy of “Political Intrigue’ but found the fans all in an uproar due to one small post by a newbie.

‘Anyone ever think that maybe Sylvia Heart’s a dude?  - submitted by HeartAttack12 at 08:54 a.m.’

“A man?  As … if.”  Donna skimmed through the comments to the post, the majority of which were berating the poster for even suggesting something like that.  She finished her lunch, checked incoming messages and made sure Harvey’s schedule was running smoothly before looking into Harvey’s office to check on her boss.  She found Harvey sitting on the couch eating lunch with Mike.

She stood and watched the pair carefully; they were sitting quite close together sharing some Chinese food.  Where they were sitting was partially secluded from prying eyes, and Donna continued to watch them interact.  Harvey reached for some food with his chopsticks and Donna watched as Mike knocked the chopsticks out of the way and took the food for himself.  Their knees were touching and the smiles they shared -

“Oh my god,” Donna said.  “When did I miss this?”  She sank back into her chair and pondered the goings on in the office.  It had to have been recent.  Donna pulled her book over, opened the cover and smiled.  A signed copy - her friends would be so jealous.  The longer she looked at the signature, the more something tickled at the back of her mind.  She squinted a bit at the signature, the familiar curve of the ‘y’ and that definitive slash to the ‘t’.

“Harvey Specter, why didn’t you tell me!” Donna strode into Harvey’s office, causing Mike to jump.

“Why didn’t I tell you what?” Harvey asked innocently.

“That you’re in a relationship with the Puppy and you’ve been moonlighting as my favorite romance novelist,” Donna said.  “Pick one.”

“The thing with Mike is new,” Harvey said, resting a possessive hand on Mike’s knee.  “As in, this weekend new.”

“And the other?” Donna continued.  “You couldn’t tell me?”

“No one knew,” Harvey said.  “Not even Jessica knew.”

“And the switch from girl meet boy to boy meets boy?” Donna asked.

“That was for me,” Mike broke in, uncaring of Harvey’s glare.  “He tried to get me out of his head.”

“By writing about … oh my god, that was about you two,” Donna said, watching the two men.

“Donna,” Harvey said warningly.

“You’re not getting away from this, Harvey,” Donna said.  “I run the Sylvia Heart fansite.  You owe me an interview.”

Mike leaned over and whispered in Harvey’s ear, and Donna was shocked when Harvey blushed a soft pink.

“Fine.” Harvey gave Donna a nod.  “But not now.”

“I’ll check your schedule and let you know when you’re free,” Donna said.  “And can I just say that it’s about damn time.  You two had so much sexual tension between you two I was about to lock you in a closet until you gave in.”  She got extreme satisfaction in the fact that she rendered both men speechless as she went back to her desk.


End file.
